narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi Sakamoto
Hoshi Sakamoto (坂本星, Sakamoto Hoshi) is a young citizen of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Sarutobi clan. Background Hoshi is the second child of Anzu Sarutobi and Kazuki Sakamoto, and the younger sister of Masaki Sakamoto. Through her mother, she is the great-granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Through her paternal grandmother, she is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Personality Hoshi seems to be cheerful child who is always curious about anything she finds intriguing. She also seems to be fond of her brother Masaki. Like her mother, late maternal grandfather, and her brother Masaki, Hoshi also inherited a verbal tic: "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!"). She has a very close attachment to both her parents, whom she affectionately call "Papa" (パパ) and "Mama" (ママ). Despite this, it is clear that Hoshi is closer to Anzu than she is to Kazuki due to him being away repeatedly because of his busy schedule as a shinobi. She has a scarier side to her, as in her anger when her brother unintentionally said something he shouldn't have, she has awakened her Crystal Release kekkei genkai and directed the crystals she made to attack her brother, who has ran away from her in fear. Despite her young age, she was shown to admire Mitsuki from afar, something that greatly bothers her brother and father, mainly due to finding out who his father is. Appearance Hoshi bears a striking resemblance to her mother, inheriting her brown hair and blue eyes. From her father, she inherited the shape of her eyes and face. Her hair curls inwards and is wavy, taking influence from her late maternal grandmother and maternal great-grandmother. She also has three beauty spots under both her eyes, which she inherited from her late paternal grandfather. Her hair is held back with two white hair clips, one on each side, with a purple circular gem on the end of it while three short strands fall on her forehead. She ties a part of her hair to the back with a purple ribbon. She also wear a short-sleeved purple shirt with a white flaring skirt and white shinobi sandals. Later, she wears a high-collared white long sleeved shirt with a shirt-sleeved purple top on top of it. Her white shirt has two purple buttons on her neck and her purple dress has a beige design of a spade on the top part, similar to her brother. She also wears red shorts, white shinobi sandals and she retained her hair clips. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, her hair has grown out to her hips and is wavy like her maternal grandmother's. The style of her bangs are the same, however the locks that frame her face have grown to rest on her chest; she has also abandoned the hair clips. She wears a purple short-sleeved top over a white long-sleeved shirt, beige shorts, long, black, open-toed stockings and pink shinobi sandals. Abilities As a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Hoshi is gifted with extraordinary life force and stamina. Also, as a direct descendant of the Sarutobi clan, she inherited high willpower, and exceptional strength. As a descendant of the Hoshina clan's Main House, Hoshi could have potentially inherited good chakra control and a large chakra capacity. Epilogue Hoshi accompanies her mother to visit her grandmother, and Chinatsu teases Anzu about when her third grandchild is going to arrive, to which Anzu blushed and Hoshi asking her mother whether she can become a big sister. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Hoshi is briefly seen walking with her brother around the village. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Hoshi was first seen as she joins making breakfast for her family with her mother. She was excited to see that her father was home, and tackles him in a hug as he walks into the dining room. At her brother's request, her mother tells them of her own Chūnin Exams, with Kazuki adding his own inputs in, which led to a playful banter between the two, and Hoshi and her brother laughing at it. She is briefly seen handing Himawari a birthday present alongside her mother, who chatted with Hinata. During the final round of the Chūnin Exams, she sat with her family and watched as Masaki faced off against a shinobi from Sunagakure, whom he ultimately defeated with the use of his kekkei genkai. When he was announced the victor, Hoshi, alongside her family, cheered for him from the audience, much to his embarrassment. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki began their attack, she fled with her mother and grandmother. She was later seen sitting at a café with her parents as she watched her brother run off with his team with a smile. In the ending credits, a picture of her and her family is shown. Trivia *''Hoshi'' "星" is Japanese for "star". She was named to honor her late maternal grandmother Kotori's clan ('Hoshi'na), to whom Kotori was the last heiress to. *Like her brother, both of them inherited their mother's and maternal grandfather's verbal tic, which is "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!"). *Similar to her brother, she inherited three beauty spots under each eye from her grandfather, unlike her father, who only has it under his left eye. *Through her mother, Hoshi is a descendant of the Hoshina clan, however she is not officially classed as such, neither is Anzu or Masaki due to her mother taking on the Sarutobi surname and her grandfather Aruto cutting off all connections to his wife's clan from Anzu. *Hoshi enjoys spending a lot of time with her mother, especially in helping her during cooking. She especially enjoys baking cookies with her mother, something that Hoshi commented to be very enjoyable. This could foreshadow that Hoshi will be skilled in cookery when she is older. *Hoshi's blood type could be either O, A, B or AB, as Anzu is a type B while Kazuki is a type A, which opens up the most possibilities for potential blood types. Reference Hoshi Sakamoto is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Sarutobi Category:Uzumaki Category:Next Generation Category:FINAL